Conventionally known hydrocracking catalysts that can produce corresponding hydroxy compounds by hydrocracking of ether compounds with hydroxymethyl groups include, for example, catalysts comprising rhodium and at least one metal selected from the group consisting of rhenium, molybdenum and tungsten (see PTL 1, for example), catalysts having platinum or ruthenium supported on a support such as alumina and the like (see PTL 2, for example), and copper-chromium catalysts (see PTL 2, for example).